fall_of_liberty_iifandomcom-20200214-history
States of Japan
Japan is an island nation in East Asia, located in the Pacific Ocean, it borders no nation. The name Japan is actually the meaning of an origin from the sun, the "sun origin", this is why it is normally recalled as "land of the Rising Sun". Japan is composed by 4 islands, Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu and Shikoku. Japan owns 6,852 islands in the Pacific Coasts and holds the Penisula of Korea. 'History' 'Prehistory and Ancient History' The first pieces of History found about Japan has been dated down to 300-500 BC from the Yayoi people which moved into Japan in which they started the known culture of the rice padding and intruduced the metallurgy in Japan. In 530 BC the Asuka Dinasty got in a war with the Yayoi people, up to the 592 BC in which they took control of the empire, this made the Buddism one of the biggest religion in Japan as the Asuka Dinasty had a previous tree of the family part of that religion, inspiring them into developing it in the empire. With this started the Nara Period in which the powerfull dinasties raised, getting power of the Empire over the Asuka family from 710 to 784 in which many more states composed civil wars, giving power to a new Dinasty, the Heian Dinasty which took over the Empire with the end of the civil war after the smallpox diseases of 735-737 which destroyed most of the japanese families. The Heian Dinasty took over Japan from 794 to 1185 moving the capital from Nara to Kyoto. This period of time constitued the creation of the culture of the Japanese people like for example the anthem, written during this period, the Kimigayo. 'Feudal Era' With the start of the 11th Century a new class of warriors took over Japan, the Samurais, 武士, a ruling class in the empire. With the defeat of the Taira Clan in 1185 signs the start of the Feudal Era in which Japan started to divide into various clans commanded by a Shogun, like an Emperor, this Shogun was Minamoto no Yorimoto, the first Shogun of Japan, which insipired the nation into the defensive techniques, other than that he created a stronghold in Kumakara. With his death the Hojo clan took the power as the first dinasty every to become a shogunate dinasty. The Hojo clan didn't last long, only a year in which they were defeated in a war with the Kumakara Shogunate, taking back the control of the Empire. The Kumakara Shogunate created most of the Zen's found in Japan for the Buddism religion, after developing it's religions into China and fortifying it into Korea. The Kumakara Shogunate ended in 1336 with the defeat by the Mongols invasions into Japan with the complete destruction of the Kumakara Dinasty, this brings to the Muromachi Period in which the Ashikaga dinasty took control of the Shogun power of the Empire. With this dinasty Buddism was prospered in all of the nation, which after evolved into a culture named Higashiyama. But nothing could have controlled the mongol regions of Japan and with this a civil war arrived with the destruction of the Ashikaga dinasty, the war took over a century, from 1467 to 1573 with the genocide of over 500,000 troops per side and over 400,000 japanese citizens. A new period started, the Azuchi-Momoyama period which lasted from 1573 to 1603 in which 2 major shogunate took control of the empire, the first, Oda Nobunaga was killed after a decade of ruling the nation after the decision of attacking Korea once in which he failed, even if he used the guns traded with the Portugal Empire, the second, Toyotomi Hideyoshi was killed after failing to take over Korea for 2 times in his life With this comes the last shogunate of Japan, the Edo Period, from 1603 to 1868, this period was controlled by the Tokugawa Shogunate in which appeared the majestic power of the Japanese Samurai army, here the Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu defended Japan from Mongols and repelled them out of Japan, moving them into Manchuria. This Period signs the end of the Feudal Era and bring in the scientific and literature side of Japan in which the Tokugawa Dinasty started developing the nation into the research of better equipments and instruments, the research of the history of Japan and the start of the research on the European technologies. 'Etymology' The name Japan, comes from the translation of Chinese meaning of the Japanese people, 日本, this in Japanese means Nippon. Nippon is a formal word used in Japan to refer to the nation, as the nation has no derivations, meaning Japan is not called "Republic of Japan" "Empire of Japan" but only Japan. This gives the derivation to the name of Japan after the Second World War creating the definition of Japan as Nippon-koku or Nihon-Koku. With this Japan is no more called Dai Nippon Tekoku, as for "The Empire of Great Japan". This takes us to the second word, or even a third one. The Japanese people refer themself as Nihonjin, and their language as for Nihongo. Nihongo and Nippon both mean "Sun origin", often translated as "The land of the Rising Sun". 'Geography' Japan governs 6,852 islands extending through all the Pacific Coast. The main islands are Hokkaido,Honshu,Shikoku and Kyushu. Japan controls the Ryukyu islands, containing Okinawa, this vaste number of islands is called the Japanese Arcipelago. The island itself is a volcanic island, Japan is composed by 108 active volcanoes, another problem that takes apart multiple times per decade are the earthquakes, this because Japan is upon the Pacific Ring of Fire, resulting in multiple earthquakes and tsunamis, hitting the eastern side of Japan facing the Pacific Ocean. Japan is divided into 8 regions, those regions are after composed by smaller provinces controlling cities,towns and villages. The 8 regions are presented like this : *'Hokkaido' **1. Hokkaido *'Tohoku' **2. Aomori **3. Iwate **4. Mlyagi **5. Akita **6. Yamagata **7. Fukushima *'Kanto' **'8. Ibaraki **9. Tochigi **10. Gunma **11. Saltama **12. Chiba **13. Tokyo **14. Kanagawa *'Chubu' **'15. Nilgata **16. Toyama **17. Ishikawa **18. Fukul **19. Yamanashi **20. Nagano **21. Gifu **22. Shizuoka **23. Aichi *'Kansai' **'24. Mie **25. Shiga **26. Kyoto **27. Osaka **28. Hyogo **29. Nara **30. Wakayama *'Chogoku' **31. Tottori **32. Shimane **33. Okayama **34. Hiroshima **35. Yamaguchi *'Shikoku' **36. Tokushima **37. Kagawa **38. Ehime **39. Kochi *'Kyushu and Okinawa' **40. Fukuoka **41. Saga **42. Nagasaki **43. Kumamoto **44. Olta **45. Miyazaki **46. Kagoshima **47. Okinawa Another division is set in Korea where the penisula has been divided into 18 regions, each which is represented by a Japanese governor which holds the administrative powers of those regions offshore from Japan. The 14 regions are presented like this : *1. Cheju-Do *2. Chollanam-Do *3. Kyongsangnam-Do *4. Chollabuk-Do *5. Kyongii-Do *6. Chungunchgo-Do *7. Kyongsanbuk-Do *8. Kangwon-Do *9. Hwanghae-Do *10. Pyongyangnam-Do *11. Pyonganbuk-Do *12. Hamgyongnam-Do *13. Hamgyongbuk-Do 'Climate' The Climate in Japan is divided into 8 climate "regions", those regions are not very different from each other. *Kyushu and Okinawa, this is the southest region in Japan, the climate here is tropical, it rains quite often in Spring and Summer holding a very high temperature in Summer. Winters here are fresh and not very cold. *Shikoku, this is the island separated from Kyushu and Chugoku, this region holds a subtropical climate very similiar to Kyushu but not as tropical as the one before, rains here are less often in Spring and Summer, holding a high temperature in Summer. Winters here are fresh and a bit cold. *Chugoku, this is the region above Shikoku and Kyushu, this regions holds a subtropical temperate climate, giving it little difference to the two islands. This regions has hot Summers and rains are less often in Spring and summer. Winters here are fresh and a bit cold. *Kansai, this is the region attached to Chugoku, this region has a slight difference in climate, giving it a less hot Summer and a bit more rains from Chugoku because it contains lands on the south near Shikoku, having a bit more rains than Chugoku. Winters here are a bit fresh and a bit cold. *Chubu, this is the region attached to Kansai, this region is very different from the previous, moving up the North we get into less hot Summers and into alot of rains as this region is in the temperate part of Japan. Winters here are fresh and cold. *Kanto, this is the main region attached to Chubu and Tohoku, the climate is drastically changed from Chubu, here Summers are a bit hot, but not very much, rains are the same from Chubu, gaining alot of rain per Spring/Summer. Winters here are cold, we can even get into the 5°Celsius as an average winter time. *Tohoku, this is the region above Kanto, the climate is slightly changing into a humid temperate climate, here Summer are not hot but fresh, there's alot of rains every Spring and Summer. Winters here are cold, more than Kanto, ranging up to 0°Celsius, sometimes up to -2°Celsius as an average winter time. *Hokkaido, this is the northest region of Japan, here the climate is not very much temperate, ranging down to a humid climate, here Summers are fresh, there's alot more rains than in Tohoku, ranging into a bigger Rain per Spring/Summer. Winters here are very cold, ranging up to -6°Celsius or even -10°Celsius as an average. 'Biodiversity' Japan is composed by nine forests that reflect the diversity of climate in the main islands, with this it is possible to see the change of climate from a subtropical forest to a temperate and mixed forest to temperate forests. In most of those forests live the most unkown species of life ever seen on Earth, Japan holds over 90,000 wildlife species of animals, which 5% is actually only living in Japan. ''Gove''rnement Japan is a Unitary Parlamentary with a Costitutional Monarchy, this gives so the nation is controlled by a Prime Minister, with a Minister office, giving the office the executive power for anything done in it. The Costitutional Monarchy gives the Emperor limitless power,he's only a ceremonial figure that represents Japan as the "symbol of the state and the unity of the people". The Unitary Parlamentary gives power to the Prime Minister which is elected by the National Diet in the 2 houses, the upper and lower houses. The Prime Minister is in command of the state under the control of the Emperor which power is to supervision the PM and to represent the nation in international meeting, other than represent himself to the public in various events. 'National Diet' The National Diet is the Bicameral Legislature system composed in Japan, holds 2 Houses, the House of Councilior and the House of Representatives. The National Diet power is to hold the powers of Japan, like the approvement of laws and the annuciation of the annual national budget, those are only a small part of what the National Diet can do. Another job of the National Diet is the one to appoint the Prime Minister of Japan, this is divided into the 2 houses in which they decide to vote a representant shown to all of Japan, with this, the Prime Minister must receive atleast 2/3 of the votes to be accepted to be after given the role from the Emperor itself ( Title honoration ). Another power given only to the National Diet is the one to dissolve a House, this in an extremely big action which needs to be approved from the Prime Minister and the Cabin of Ministers to be made, this dissolvation with remove the title of political member from any member of the House. Any law given to the Emperor is shown as a bill in which the Emperor is stricly asked to promulgate it, the Emperor itself can't deny the law, his power is to formulate the new law to the citizens of Japan, as a formality of the governement. 'House of Councilior' The House of Councilior is the upper house in Japan, this house is composed by 242 members, to be voted into the Council you must have an age over 30 years, only 121 members are voted each times, the other 121 are fixed. Of the 121 members voted there's 48 voted from a nationwide list that changes every 2 years, with this the other 73 members are voted from the 47 prefectual districts. 'House of Representatives' The House of Representatives is the lower house in Japan, this house is composed by 480 members, only 180 members are voted for election, the election is given by the proportional representation system, voting so only 1-2 members per region will be elected. The other 300 members are elected from the members voted by election, this gives the sinble member voting system. To be elected in the House of Representatives you must have an age of 30 years. 'Emperor' The Emperor of Japan, 天皇 ( Heavenly Sovreign ), elected from the dinasty of the family or by rotation of dinasties of Japan, this rule has about zero power over the state, it's a representative role given to represent the state to international meetings in presence of the Prime Minister. The Emperor has only a power, that is to present in a formal speech the new laws given by the National Diet, without the possibility to deny it, as he has no executive power, another is to honorate the Prime Minister with the title, after the National Diet elects the Prime Minister by voting. 'Prime Minister' The Prime Minister of Japan, 内閣総理大臣, is the head of the governement of Japan, he's appointed by the Emperor after being voted by the National Diet to hold the role of Minister of the State, the Emperor gives him the role to supervision the state. The Power of the Prime Minister is that of supervisioning Japan, control the National Diet, represent the state to international meetings with the Emperor on his right, controls the economy system of the State and presents the annual national budget, creates the Cabin, a self ministery system that doesn't get appointed from the National Diet but only by the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is also called as the Commander in Chief of the Japanese Self Defense Force. 'Economy' The Economy in Japan is based on the manufacturation on primary and secondary materials into tertiary grade materials, here stands even the tourism in which Japan has started a Boom effect after 1949. Japan is known for it's industrial capacity and it's manufacturing quality into which gives them a big step of the international market in which shares as the 3rd most important economic system with the Yen. Another important step for the economy of Japan is the manufacturation of alloys and minerals, in which even fossil fuel, steel is a very important alloy created in Japan as is bronze and various secondary materials refined like gasoline, methane and some others co-products. More }:^o 'Raw Materials and Secondary Materials in Japan' Japan's stash of materials produced yearly is very long and detailed as it's composed by thousands of islands which contain various types of materials but mainly, in the main island of Japan the resources are very limited but still in a large number. 'Raw Materials' 'Japan' Japan upholds a very big stash of various mines in all of it's mainland,those stashes of minerals give the State a very big production of manufacturing per year, getting alot of materials of various genres produced yearly. Here's a list of the most notorious materials used in Japan : *Coal, 27t / month *Lead, 18t / month *Iron, 34t / month *Bauxite, 15t / month *Zinc, 24t / month *Copper, 20t / month 'Korea ' Korea is the penisula governated by Japan, here are stashed a very blablabla blalbbal balbalbla blablal balbalbla lbalbal lbalba <---- Like this big will be here xD 'Export' The Export system in Japan is very big, here stands the biggest exporting machine in East Asia, valuating up to the second most economic advanced nation in the world, after the US. The Exports in Japan are divided into various sections like the production of various products, like machines, various industrial items, ammunitions, guns, armored vehicles, vehicles, ships of various types, foods, steel, textile items, chemical substances and various processed foods other than the normal average foods. The biggest industrial power stands in Tokyo, holding the 13% of the industries of Japan, the capital is the biggest trade node in Japan in which mutliple international companies base their HQs and trades. More '-' 'Import' Japan is a very big machine of production in which energy is always needed, a thing that needs to be fueled by fossil fuels or by other energy systems which can hold up to the 43% of the national energy production, this gets to the point where oil, gasoline, petroleum and other fossil fuels are very needed for the nation, something that can't be found naturally in Japan, with this most of the import made into Japan is oil, a material very rarely found in the Pacific Coast. Other than oil the other problem is the production of various secondary materials like food which can't be cultivated or farmed in Japan because of the climate given in it, with this most of the imports made for foods are about various southern nations which can harvest foods not farmed in Japan. The amount of drilling companies in Japan is very low as the only fossil fuels found in here are coal and gasses given by various geysers or even various underwater gas chambers found near the islands of the state. 'Science and Technology' The Technology in Japan is a main role of the state, as given by the Minister of Technology, the Minister of Defense, the Minister of Economy, the Minister of Transportation, it's really devoted into the development of the State into a better solidification of the naton. With this most of the budget given to the governement is used to the development of new technology and scientific experiments and testings, into the development and the research of better structures, weapons for self defense, the research into better transportation vehicles and so on. Science in Japan is a very important role, as it's mostly devoted into the construction of a better state, this will help to develope and further increase the notority of Japan in the world. Japan is known for it's supreme technological advance into the security of infrastucture, for example the construction of security floors and double pillar systems that can hold a very big earthquake from destroying the building, another is the advancement in manufacturation, this by the use of more modernized equipments which help the production of more objects or even to help mine more, this all under the circumstances of giving the operator a lower risk of percentuage to get hurt or to die on the job. Japan is the second nation with the most budget spending into governemental technology research by using formal science laboratories or testing grounds, this gives them a really big boom into the statistics of science values as itself is determined to develope materials and informations of given experiments faster than any possible nation found as it's determined into the development of a better nation. More '-' 'Infrastucture' Japan is known the Infrastucture boom after the WW2, this gives most the time and work into the reconstruction of destructed islands, cities and regions in Japan and their islands, here the infrastucture gets developed into a better and modern era style, most of Japan is modernized and only villages remain obscure of the modernization, this with the creation of the biggest railway system in Asia, co-operated with the use of over 5 railways per tide, increasing the movements and the transportation of the citizens throug out Japan. The modernization is even given to structures, here they are re-designed to support earthquakes that could raze them to the ground, this so increases the life insurance to citizens to not die from earthquakes, as this was one of the biggest percentuages in Japan, below suicide. The Japanese road system is very large and it's composed by a very smooth concrete tided made roadway that moves throughout all of Japan, up to Towns, very rarely in villages but holds 25,3% of the maintanence cost of Japan's service, a bit smaller than the healthcare. More '-' 'National Bank' The National Bank of Japan, 日本の国立銀行, is the biggest Bank in Japan, it's HQ is in Japan, all of the governement funds are deposited in here. All of the trade exchanges of imports, exports are deposited or withdrawed from this Bank as it's a Governement trade. The National Bank itself is composed by an office of 120 members in which only 2 members are given power in the Cabin as Sub-Ministers of Economy, one as a the Minister of Economy and the second as an assistant to maintain the minister offices under them. The National Bank contains various types of values, this to proove exchanges from Yen to Euro, USD and other lower ranked cash systems. '''''The National Bank contains : 4,008,804,620 ''¥'' '''Military The Military in Japan is divided into 3 sections which hold the most important roles of the nation, those are the Army, the Navy and the Air Force, each subdivided into it's various sizes, branches and equipments. The Military is commanded by the Prime Minister which holds the title of Commander in Chief, giving him total command of the use of the military for wars or for defenses, he is after followed by generals to substain it's understandings in the plans needed to create. As known, the Prime Minister is voted only if he's a citizen of Japan and has a following history into the National Diet, he cannot have participated into the Army,Navy or Air Force because this would give him a mind sided into the military aggregation, which could result into the changes of the military powers in Japan. The Military has no power over the police or the various securities of Japan, no troop can command a police men or stop them from doing their jobs, the military is given the only job of defending the nation without interfering with the citizens lifes, other than in various tremendous times in which they could take control of some citizens to try and sympathize the control of their minds from chaos. 'Ranks in the Japanese Self Defence Forces' The Ranking system in the Japanese Self Defence Forces is very similiar to the ones used in the NATO system but holds some special ranks given to the troops as honorary rankings, with this the Military is divided into the 3 section, giving ranks to the various types of troop specializations. 'Ground Self Defence Forces Ranks' The Ranking system in the Ground Forces is based in a different way from the Maritime Forces type of ranks, the same to the Air Forces, it self it's based on the use of 18 different ranks, each one has a different power ranking into the Ground Forces. Ranks of the officers in the Ground Forces : *OF-9, General *OF-8, Lieutant General *OF-7, Major General *OF-6, Colonel *OF-5, Lieutant Colonel *OF-4, Major *OF-3, Captain *OF-2, First Lieutanant *OF-1, Second Lieutanant *OR-9, Warrant Officer Ranks of the enlisted in the Ground Forces : *OR-8, Sergeant Major *OR-7, Master Sergeant *OR-6, Sergeant First Class *OR-5, Sergeant *OR-4, Regiment Sergeant *OR-3, Leading Private *OR-2, Private First Class *OR-1, Private 'Maritime Self Defence Forces Ranks' The Ranking system in the Maritime Forces is very different from the ranks in the Ground and Air Forces as it doesn't operate Generals or Colonels to command itself, this forces is commanded by other ranks which hold other powers from the standard Ground Forces. There's a total of 19 different ranks that gives them a differential command or organization per rank as it's totally different from the others, this gives them a very different power ranking in the Maritime Forces. Ranks of the officers in the Maritime Forces : *OF-9, Admiral *OF-8, Vice Admirall *OF-7, Rear Admiral *OF-6, Grand Captain *OF-5, Captain *OF-4, Commander *OF-3, Lieutant Commander *OF-2, Lieutant *OF-1-2, Lieutant Junior Grade *OF-1-1, Ensign *OR-9, Warrant Officer Ranks of the enlisted in the Maritime Forces : *OR-8, Chief Petty Officer *OR-7, Petty Officer 1st Class *OR-6, Petty Officer 2nd Class *OR-5, Petty Officer 3rd Class *OR-4, Enlisted Petty Officer *OR-3, Leading Seaman *OR-2, Seaman *OR-1, Seaman Apprentice 'Air Self Defence Forces Ranks' The Ranking System in the Air Force is slightly different from the Ground Forces one, changing only in the part of the enlisted, but mostly, the ranks are given the same powers from before but changing in what command or what organization they took part of, it's still based on the use of 18 different ranks. giving them power ranking into the Air Forces. Ranks of the officers in the Air Forces : *OF-9, General *OF-8, Lieutant General *OF-7, Major General *OF-6, Colonel *OF-5, Lieutant Colonel *OF-4, Major *OF-3, Captain *OF-2, First Lieutanant *OF-1, Second Lieutanant *OR-9, Warrant Officer Ranks of the enlisted in the Air Forces : *OR-8, Senior Master Sergeant *OR-7, Master Sergeant *OR-6, Technical Sergeant *OR-5, Staff Sergeant *OR-4, Airman Sergeant *OR-3, Airman 1st Class *OR-2, Airman *OR-1, Airman Basic 'Ground Self Defence Forces' The Ground Self Defence Forces are the mainland forces of Japan, costituited by all the land forces, this is after divided into the various types of branches, ranks, power rankers and so on, into Divisions and regiments, up to Army Corps or only to an Army. The GSDF has a national stock refurnishment every 3 months as the economy uprising in Japan is very powerfull, giving them equipment that is always working, in perfect quality and recycled with the re-construction of alloys from old equipments treated in specialized refineries. With this the Ground Forces are divided into three main sections, the Army, the Armored Division and the Elite Corps, every section is divided into various equipment standards in which they belong most likely to use. 'Army' The Army section is the biggest piece of the GSDF holding over 95% of it's size in power. This section can be after divided into the various roles given for the army,those roles are after equipped with equipments mostly appropriated for them as the National Diet combines with Minister of Defence a basic equipment list of every troop in the GSDF. As seen in the table, the army is divided into 5 sections, those classes are different from eachother as we will see below this tabel, with the given description of each unit and it's power ranking into the army. Normally the Army is populated by the Marine Division, a specialized type of troop trained into the use of various equipments in the best ways possible. Every division is given the standard training of a year in which everyone is trained into the combat situation to be apart of the Army, other than this every Division holds it's specialized trainings, the only division which doesn't need this type of specialized training is the Shock Trooper one, as it's the basic troop of the Japanese Army, part of the GSDF. 'Shock Trooper Division' The Shock Troop Division, named aswell as ST, is the basic troop division found in the Ground Self Defense Forces ( GSDF). Those troops are trained with the basic year training session which gets holded into various islands of Japan, recurring into a good climate change for various battles or situations they may be found in. Every troop is given a list of equipment checks every morning, this prooves that every troop is formally equipped with the same amount of weapons to be provided for battles. The Shock Trooper equipment is the following : *1xGunto sword, named aswell as Katana *1xType 99 Bolt Action Rifle, named aswell as Arisaka rifle *1xType 99 Bayonet *3xType 97 Grenade *2xPouch Bags, those bags are filled each with 30 clips of the Arisaka rifle 'Marine Division' The Marine Division, named as well as MRN, is the most advanced troop division in the Ground Self Defense Forces ( GSDF ). Those troops are trained with the basis year training session holded into varios islands of Japan, giving them a basic training, after that they are taken into a secondary training which is called as the notorious name of エキスパート研修, here the troops are trained for three years with the various equipments they could ever utilize, another fact is that they move the training sessions from the islands to the main island of Hokkaido, into the rural area, here they are trained in various hardcore sessions of mountaineering. Every Marine is given a really difficult training in those three years, they are trained in very rural area, in the islands, which most contain very humid temperatures, training in the water or even in the mud. The speciality of the Marines is the shocking attack, a devastating attack in which a really small division is capable of beating down an entire squadron of troops, this is the basic training given to all the troops ranging to the OR-5 rank, as a Sergeant, after that starts the main training, called エリートトレーニング, this training session is composed by 2 different stages, in the first the troop is learned to use strategy and to start use weapons in any way possible, another fact is the use of anything as a weapon to kill or assasinate others. The other stage starts with the planning maps, in which every troop that pass the rank of OR-8, as a Sergeant Major, must learn the ways of strategy commanding, as they will be the next operative officers of the division. The Marine Equipment is the following : *1xGunto sword, named aswell as Katana *1xType 100 Submachine Gun *1xType 100 Bayonet *5xType 97 Grenade *3x Pouch Bags, each contains 15 magazines of the Type 100 Submachine Gun 'Artillery Division' The Artillery Division, named as well as ARTL, is the basic support role given in the Ground Self Defence Forces. Those troops are combined into various types of artillery in which each can be composed by 5-10 crew members each, those cannons can variate in diameter giving so various punches to the artillery barrages techniques. As remembered, every troop is given the basic year training in which they comprend basic combat in various climates supported by the islands of Japan, after this starts the real training of two years in which the operators of those guns are trained into the use of a gun in the perfect way, this is the サポートトレーニング, here all members of the Artillery Divisions are taken into a two year of extreme training fatigues where they are learned the use of precision and speed. The Artillery equipment is divided into two sections, those are respectably the single crew self defence equipment and the main artillery equipment. The Artillery Crew equipment is the following : *1xGunto sword, named aswell as Katana *1xType 94 Pistol, named aswell as Nambu *1xType 97 Grenade *3xPuch Bags, each containing 25 magazines of the Type 94 Nambu Pistol The Artillery equipment itself is the following : *Type 95 Field Gun, 75mm Mobile Artillery *Type 96 Howitzer, 15cm Mobile Artillery *Type 4 Rocket Launcher, 20cm Infantry Mobile Artillery *Type 45 Siege Howitzer, 24cm Fixed Artillery *Type 89 Cannon, 15cm Mobile Artillery 'Anti Air Division' stuff here 'Engineer Division' stuff here